Lost before the Beginning
by Phantomoftheoperalover
Summary: how did Jareth really become king of the Goblins?


**_AN: Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't really been posting much with my stories, I have been super busy with my college exams coming up and I just haven't had much of a motivation to write. This came out of a period of boredom in the middle of spanish class hope you all like! Own nothing _**

Lost Before the Beginning

"Did you really think that you could escape your fate?" A booming voice echoed around her as she ran further and further away. A streak of light shot through the air, she skidded to a standstill as a figure started materializing in front of her. She could see the blood dripping from his chin and hands, dripping down the length of the blade that he held clenched in his fist.

Her heart started beating faster, and she couldn't help but feel attracted to his power. This was the man that she had once loved. The man who took everything from her, she would have given anything to be with him and now he was her worst enemy. For once in her life she felt pain as he raised the blade and rammed it into her stomach.

The child that they had created together was locked away in its room. With her last breath she called to her cousin, "I wish the king of the Goblins would take my baby Jareth away right now!" When she knew that he answered her call, and took the child to safety she lost consciousness.

The king of the Goblins, hearing the cry of a woman, quickly rushed into save the child from whatever was distressing the woman. Going to the child he felt a pang of grief as he realized that it was his cousin's child. Quickly he transported the child to the safety of the Labyrinth, and hunted down his cousin.

"Lilliana, how…?" The king started to accuse her but stopped when he saw the mangled body of his cousin. He knelt at her side and took her hand in his, brushing the bangs from her eyes he smeared some blood along the line of her cheek.

Feeling the touch of her cousin's hand Lilliana could feel the magic coursing through him trying to save her. With the small amount that he pushed in her she regained conciseness and she opened her eyes slowly. "Please take care of him for me. When he grows up tell him that his mother loved him," and she ghasped her last breath and her tired heart finally stopped beating. Small wisps of light surrounded her, and she was carried to the heavens on the wings of the angels.

****Several Hundered Years Later****

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

"You have no power over me."

Sarah woke with a start, crying. 15 years have passed since she completed the Labyrinth and every night it was the same story. She dreamed of the one thing that she could have had, the thing that she denied, a man that truly loved her. Now she was married and the dream would always be a dream. She had a child of her own and the baby, sensing his mothers distress, started crying. She ran down the hall to the baby's room, stopping along the way to see if her husband had texted, or called her. He was out yet again with his friends drinking probably getting high. Sarah knew that this was the last straw, that afternoon she had gone to a divorce lawyer and filed for divorce. She glanced at the card on the counter and wished that things could have been different. She heated a bottle in the microwave for the child and when it was finished she dashed upstairs to its room and comforted him.

AS soon as she reached the baby's room her husband slammed the door open, he was so drunk that he couldn't walk straight. He went to the kitchen to grab another beer out of the fridge and saw the business card from the lawyer and something in him snapped. Forgetting what he was doing he went over to the knife block and pulled out the largest knife. Rage filled his body sobering him up enough to go to the child's room to find the mother.

He stood in the door and it took Sarah a moment to realize that he was there.

"So you want to leave me huh bitch?" he snarled and crossed the room standing behind Sarah as she placed the child back in its crib. She could feel the blade of the knife on her back and her heart started racing. At least the man had enough decency to force the mother out of the room and close the door before he started hurting her. The child, unaware of what was going to happen, just watched his mother leave.

In his anger he threw Sarah to the ground and she cried out in pain as she landed on her wrist. For ten long minutes he beat her until she couldn't breath, blood was filling her lungs. "You…will…never…leave!" he kicked her and she cried out in fear, thinking her child was next, to the one man that she knew loved her no matter what.

"I wish the King of the Goblins would take my baby away right now!" At that moment the cold steel blade of the knife slid into her body several times.

Jareth heard the cry and rushed to the child's aid. He could smell the coppery scent of blood in the air and rushed to the scene. He knelt down beside the lifeless body of his beloved and he felt anguish rush through his body. Sitting in her blood he wept for the woman that had been his world. Making up his mind he grabbed her body and the baby and transported them both to the Labyrinth.

He knew he couldn't help Sarah but he could take care of the child. Putting him in the care of the goblins, Jareth took Sarah's body to the queen's chambers. While there he cleaned her wound and cringed. There were too many to count, her body was so bruised and battered that he couldn't stand looking at it.

Finishing up, he put her in the gown that she had worn in his ball dream, and he took her hand. "My dear Sarah, I love you, I can't believe that you've been taken away so quickly. I vow to raise your child and wait until the day that we are reunited. I will let him know how much you gave for him." Tears spilled down his cheek as he watched her body fade away.

From that day on Jareth kept his promise; and the prince and king of Goblins both remembered the sacrifices that their mothers had made for them.


End file.
